Tom and Jerry Meet Madeline
Tom and Jerry Meet Madeline is an upcoming movie based on the Madeline book series by Ludwig Belmelmans and the six TV specials, "Madeline", "Madeline's Rescue", "Madeline and the Bad Hat", "Madeline and the Gypsies", "Madeline in London", and "Madeline's Christmas". Synopsis In an old house in Paris covered with vines, live twelve little girls, and a...cat and a mouse?! That's right, Tom and Jerry return in a twist on this beloved classic story by Ludwig Belmelmans, Madeline, and with some wild chases, crazy antics and slapstick humor, your favorite famous cat-and-mouse duo will turn Paris upside down along with the smallest one, Madeline, her teacher Miss Clavel, her eleven classmates, her dog Genevieve and her new friend Pepito! In this adventure in two straight lines, Tom and Jerry, along with Madeline, face many challenges that lie ahead, such as Lord Covington who threatens to shut down the boarding school, an operation to have an appendix removed, and a Christmas flu outbreak. Plot "In an old house in Paris that was covered with vines lived twelve little girls in two straight lines. In two straight lines they broke their bread and brushed their teeth and went to bed. They smiled at the good and frowned at the bad and sometimes they were very sad. They left the house at half past nine in two straight lines in rain or shine --the smallest one was Madeline." The film begins in Paris, 1956. Madeline attends a boarding school with her classmates, Chloe, Anne, Danielle, Janine, Yvette, Nicole, Monique, Ellie, Lulu, Nona and Sylvie, and Miss Clavel, their teacher, Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse, Tuffy the Mouse, Spike the Bulldog, Miss Murphy the cook, and Droopy Dog. She is the only orphan who wishes for a family. They go on daily walks and eat their favorite meal, bread and butter, while Madeline causes mischief for Miss Clavel and the cat and mouse duo, Tom and Jerry spend most of their days chasing and fighting each other. Before dinner one evening, Miss Clavel talks to Tom. She tells the cat how much mischief Madeline gets into and that the smallest yet the bravest girl needs someone to keep a very close eye on her — and to keep her out of trouble, but if only she knows someone who can. One night, Miss Clavel, along with Spike and Droopy, feels that something is not right, so they run up to the girl's bedroom and find Madeline crying in bed while Tom and Jerry sit on the bed next to her trying to comfort her. Miss Clavel instructs Tom to stay with Madeline while she dials the hospital, who explains to Miss Clavel that Madeline has appendicitis. Ten days later, Miss Clavel, the girls, Tom, Jerry, Droopy, Tuffy and Spike visit her in the hospital. Madeline even shows everyone her scar she received when the bad appendix was taken out during surgery. When visiting hours are drawing to a close, Tuffy decides to stay and keep Madeline company since the latter is the only girl who is not afraid of mice while everyone else goes home. On their walk one day, Tom and Jerry scream in horror as Madeline falls off the bridge and into the river Seine. Tom and Jerry try to retrieve her but their efforts are in vain. The cat and mouse duo watch in sheer horror until the latter is rescued by a stray dog named Genevieve. Miss Clavel, Tom, Jerry, and the other little girls take Madeline home. Madeline is put in bed and given some camomile tea and Tom is put in charge to look after her. While Tom is taking care of Madeline, Genevieve, the same stray dog who saved Madeline from the river, arrives at the boarding school, and he, being a respective cat, is not happy to have her. When Lord Covington arrives one day for inspection, he tells Miss Clavel and the girls that dogs are not allowed in the school and demands that Genevieve leave at once. A few days later, Madeline and the other little girls discover that they have a new neighbor who happens to be a Spanish ambassador with his wife and his troublesome son, Pepito. They discover that Pepito is a mean-spirited, naughty little boy who loves to cause mischief and even tries to feed Jerry and Tuffy to his pet snake when he shows the girls his menagerie. One day, Pepito is attacked by a pack of dogs after setting a cat free from the bag he's been carrying. Miss Clavel calls Dr. Cohn, and Pepito promises to change his ways. One day, Miss Clavel takes the little girls to the circus, but their visit is cut short due to bad weather. A few months later, Madeline and the other little girls learn that Pepito and his family are moving to London, much to their sorrow. Soon, Christmas comes around, and everyone is sick, except Madeline, Tom and Jerry. Cast *Bill Krop as Thomas "Tom" Cat *Ariel Winter as Madeline *Kathy Najimy as Miss Clavel *Max Charles as Pepito *Corey Burton as Lord Covington (A.K.A. Lord Cucuface) *Jim Cummings as Dr. Cohn *Tress MacNeille as Nurse *Grey DeLisle as Chloe, Janine, Sylvie, Anne *Kristen Schaal as Nicole, Ellie, Monique *Tara Strong as Danielle, Lulu, Nona, Yvette *Edie McClurg as Miss Murphy (A.K.A. Helene) *Carlos Alazraqui as Spanish Ambassador *April Winchell as Spanish Ambassadress *Frank Welker as Mice, Tiger, Jerry Mouse, Genevieve and Piccadilly *Laraine Newman as Dr. Stone *Jeff Bennett as Simon, Spike and Droopy *Gilbert Gottfried as Lion Tamer *Whoopi Goldberg as Gypsy Mama *Susan Blakeslee as Marie *Jess Harnell as Clown *Rob Paulsen as Strongman *John Goodman as Gendarme *Tom Kenny as Circus Barker *Alec Baldwin as Radio Announcer *Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse *Frances Conroy as Queen of England *Julie Andrews as Narrator Quote *(We see Madeline crying in bed while Tom and Jerry sit right next beside her, comforting her) Chloe: Oh, Madeline must be burning up! Miss Clavel: Thomas, you stay with Madeline while I call the doctor! Songs *"I'm Madeline" *"Air Madeline" *"Something is Not Right" *"Ma Chérie, Oh Madeline!" *"Voila, My Scar" *"This Old House" *"Have You Seen Our Dog?" *"A Bad, Bad Hat" *"Frogs and Birds, Bugs and Bats" *"Have You Learned Your Lesson?" *Home, Home, I Want to Go Home" *"The Show Must Go On" *"Gypsy Caravan" *"We Are Going to London" *"High and Low" *"Simon's Song (Beans and Peas)" *"Home for the Holidays" *"Never Give Up On Wishes" *"Achoo!" Trivia Category:Upcoming Category:Madeline Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna Barbera Movies Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Warner Bros. Category:Films Category:Unfinished pages Category:Crossover films Category:DHX Media